A New Way to Play
by Rikuseroth
Summary: After a new game update, the state of the game and it's players will change forever


Hey, anyone and everyone who cares to read this. I had found various mistakes with the original story of this, so I had decided to reboot and restart it. One big reason I decided to restart this, is because of the recent updates, with armories, and rage powers, and the new updates to leveling up. Anyways, here it is.

* * *

I finally got one. I finally got a Playstation 4. I got for three reasons; Kingdom Hearts 3, Infamous: Second Son, and Dc Universe Online.

Today, Dcuo is going to receive a massive update. It's supposed to be the best one yet, and the PC players that beta'd the update won't reveal anything. The suspense is killing me. Today, the update goes live for Playstations 3 & 4. It had been half an hour since the new update had been released, and now it finally finished for me.

I had convinced several of my friends, my uncle, and my cousin to start new characters. We were gonna play as villains. I got my mic on, and began the process for my making a new character. There was a new server, called live server. I clicked on that one. It wasn't hard to make a new character, since I already knew what I wanted him to look like. I put on a bunch of different styles just to get the style feat easier. I then put in my character's name. He ended up like this:

Name: ZackJordan  
Affiliation: Villain  
Mentor: Joker  
Movement Mode: Flight  
Power: Light  
Weapon: Dual Wield

Suddenly, everything went dark on my tv. I waited for the loading screen, but there was nothing. For some reason, I was incredibly tired, and slowly drifted off to sleep. It wasn't long before I heard a familiar voice. It was Calculator's voice. The game must've finally started working right. I slowly opened my eyes, to see the brainiac ship.

"These are insanely realistic graphics" I thought to myself

That's when I realized I was on the floor, I started to get up, but I looked at my hands, and the finned style hands were on mine. I quickly got up, and looked myself over. I had on slimline chest and legs that were primarily yellow and black. I had on a black chevron belt that glowed yellow. My right hand glowed yellow as well. My finned gloves were black, and I had on casual shoes, which didn't look right at all. I also had small bird wings, that were black with some yeow feathers. Instead of panicking, I decided to check the setting option, making sure I could logout, and wouldn't be thrown into a death game.

Many things were racing through my mind. Would I be able to logout? Will I die in real life if I die in here? Do hits from enemies actually hurt, and how much? How would this affect the change of DC Universe Online? When my friends join the new server, how will they react? I quickly added the names of everyone I knew was gonna play on this new server. So many questions were racing through my head, until I saw the door open, and three brainiac robots walked in the room, towards me. I found that my two swords were sheathed on my hips, one on each side. I quickly unsheathed my swords, running towards the enemies. They began to walk toward me. I automatically had the combos in my head, and knew how to use my swords. When I wasn't paying attention, and got hit, it hurt, but not too much, and I could see this on my health gauge too. I was quickly able to beat the enemy I had missed. It seemed whenever I wanted to swing my swords, it would automatically begin my sword combos. It was kinda cool, and it gave me some reassurance, because if I had to fight with my own skills, I'd be in trouble quite a bit.

Anyways, now, it was time to change my styles. I was able to bring up the marketplace. I went to the redeem option, and there was a new option there. It read, "Redeem all usable" I clicked it and got all the styles I'd be able to use that I'd purchased. I then closed that, and opened up my styles menu. I quickly locked my styles. I then went into my inventory, equipped my 25th century communicator, and used the various styles I had. I went back into my styles menu, went down to skins, and changed my to my astral skin. I then took off everything except my slimline legs, and I put on my mecha wings. Lastly, I changed my weapon style to my yellow light swords. I'd use these for a while until I could get the runic blades later on.

I continued on threw the ship. I was able to easily defeat the brainiac robots. It was then that I made it to the first sub-boss. I quickly jumped over to it with my hold melee attack, slashing it with both blades. That's when it began run in place a bit to get ready to attack. I quickly started to block. It hit my block and fell over. I was able to quickly start up my melee combo again. As it got up, I threw both of my blades through it, finishing it. That was the easy part. Now I had to fly up to the next corridor. I jumped up, and to my surprise I was floating. I tried moving up, thinking of jumping, and I slowly moved higher in the air, up to the ledge. I leaned forward and flew in the corridor.

I felt so much power surge through me at that time. I must've leveled up. It felt amazing to level up. I was now level two. I felt so strong, but I knew just how weak I really was. At least I already know I could get to thirty in one day. Now that I had a power point, I circled with my finger to bring up the start menu. I then selected the powers and traits. I went into powers, selected assault, and got Light Claws.

I made the motions, and instantly yellow light construct claws were over my hands, and I was able to go through the motions, and through the combo. It was awesome to use this power for the first time as myself and not just some character in a game. Now that I had this power, the rest of this tutorial will be simple.

Two messages popped up on the right-hand top corner of my view. I was able to bring up another screen and check it to see that the update was done for them. One friend said he was gonna name his character Zedirox and finally try out Rage powers. The other said he was gonna name his character DarkHybrid and go with Electric powers. They had other characters with the same names, but on this new server, your able to use the same name as another character. I quickly exited my messages, pulling up my friend list. I quickly added both of them. They were in for a surprise once they finish their new characters.

Ones that was done, I flew through the ship, using my Light Claws on every and any enemy I came across. I also got a feat for destroying five orange barrels, and I got a skill point, which I used to get the second skill down the middle of the dual wield tree. I now came across the second sub-boss and its minions. I started strong with my light claws, taking out the enemies before the boss. I hadn't been laying too much attention to the boss and got hit from behind as it rammed me, sending me slightly into the air. It hurt, like getting punched by Batman. I used my light claws to finish the enemies before turning on this annoying boss. The Light Claws power is much stronger than it should be, and I definitely knew this to be true due to the fact that this boss went down super easily. The next room held the boss, so I quickly equipped the gear I had gotten from the sub-bosses and the two chests that I had come across.

I walked into the last room of the Brainiac Ship Tutorial instance. I immediately began to attack the enemies with just my melee attacks, before going for the things holding up the bottling device. It was easy, like usual. I quickly got my combo feats, 25, 50, and 100. Now for the boss.

It teleported behind me. I locked on, before using my Light Claws. Every time I went through my combo, I restarted it, activating my power again, depleting his health greatly, before finishing him as my combo ended.

I got a new back piece. I quickly equipped it. It wasn't a style I intended to use, so I left my styles alone.

That was when Lex Luthor warped in. I was about to walk closer to him, and talk to him, but we were surrounded by Brainiac Drones. Together, we both quickly began takin them out. I began to use my range attacks, throwing some light energy at each of the drones. One hit was destroying them. I felt powerful. They were so much weaker than me. It was great. Each hit stung, but the feeling went away after a few seconds. After we finished them all off, Lex began to say something, but I wasn't paying attention as I ran for the teleporter, activating it as I stepped on it. Now would begin an awesome journey through the massive multiplayer online game known as DC Universe Online.


End file.
